


Remember Remember the 16th of November

by Kaalia



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc and how to be a family again [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Not Beta Read, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Phil joins the DreamSMP to bring his kids back.He leaves with two of his sons and more blood on his hands.---I have alot of feeling about these block people and this is how I cope.
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc and how to be a family again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023409
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Remember Remember the 16th of November

**Author's Note:**

> This stream was pure pain man, it HURTS.

Phil stared at the red staining his hands. The warm blood burning his skin as it trailed through his fingers and stained the floor below him.

This was not what he wanted. This isn't how it was supposed to go.

Wilbur, his _son_ laid slumped in the corner. Carefully positioned that Phil would've thought he might be sleeping.

Phil's sword still embedded in his gut told him otherwise.

His ears were ringing, either from the blast that had torn through L'manburg - the nation Wil had given everything for - or the adrenaline and regret filling him.

His son's final words played on loop in his head. 

_"Kill me Phil, everyone wants you too,"_

He thought he'd set his respawn. 

He was wrong.

Wil was gone and it was all his fault.

Phil gazed at the crater, the remnants of his son's life's work, and stared at his other wayward son.

Techno stood tall and with pride, thriving with the chaos around him and laughed. Laughed at his younger brother and his friends.

"You wanna be the hero Tommy?" Phil could barely hear Techno yelling over the ringing in his ears. 

"Then **die** like one!"

Techno turned to the structures behind him and…

...oh…

Fuck.

"Tommy!" Phil yelled as he scrambled out of the remnants of the control room.

He saw Tommys mouth move but everything sounded like it was underwater.

"Tommy run!"

Phil turned towards Techno, who either hadn't noticed him yet or refused to acknowledge he was there, and he watched as Techno summoned two of the beasts Philza hoped he would never have to fight again.

A familiar energy wave rushed over him as he watched the Withers roar to life. He could faintly hear people screaming and yelling but Phil did his best to ignore them.

Tightening his grip on his sword _(his sons sword - the sword he'd used to kill his own son..)_ Phil frowned.

His wayward son would have to wait.

A flash of golden light and Phil was shooting into the sky, great white, feathered wings holding him aloft as he charged the Withers with a battle cry.

Techno turned from his father who was fighting the Withers he'd spent hours gathering the supplies to summon, to look at his brother Tommy.

Tommy stared back at him, eyes once full of adoration, trust and love, long since turned to discontent and hate.

The Blood God studied the destruction around him one last time, before he turned and left.

\---

Phil stood over his son's grave. Hands shaking and eyes filled with unshed tears.

So this was how it ended? Their makeshift family torn apart by their own selfish desires. Raising his sons with love and care for an end full of bloodshed and hate?

For the nation Wilbur gave everything for, for the land Tommy sacrificed everything for, to be the reason he now stood over his own son's grave. Dead by his own hand no less.

Phil sighed. He should've been here earlier. He should've come as soon as he got that letter from Tommy telling him Wil had gone off the rails.

Phil should have been better and come running to help the minute he'd heard the name JSchlatt.

Phil knew of him. Knew of his complicated history with Wilbur. He also knew of how Tommy practically idolised the man.

But Phil also knew Schlatt was a dick and would cause as many problems as he could, stir all the chaos possible before it all caught up to him.

Phil faintly head approaching footsteps, the click of Techno's heels and the certain way Tommy seemed to stomp everywhere. He felt his two sons sit next to him. Wilbur's grave, a macabre view in front of them.

"I'm so sorry dad," Techno said, voice strained with barely hidden emotion.

"I'm sorry too big man," Tommy said, his unbothered facade also cracking.

Phil sighed and wrapped his wings around his sons. His broken family, barely held together by nothing but memories.

"It's time to go home now," Phil said, soul heavy and heart broken. "I think we've been here for long enough."


End file.
